The invention relates to a cuboid pack for cigarettes or the like, with an inner wrapping, especially made of tin foil, which receives the pack contents, and with an outer wrapping made of paper, cardboard or the like, especially a soft-cup pack, the inner wrapping surrounding the pack content to constitute a longitudinal overlap extending in the longitudinal direction, and forming an (upper) end wall composed of end tabs partially covering one another.
The most common types of cigarette pack are constructed so that the pack contents, in particular a cigarette group, surrounded by an inner wrapping are accommodated in the actual pack. This pack can be a hinge-lid pack made of thin cardboard or a soft cup pack made of paper. An outer wrapping consisting of cellulose or polyethylene film is intended to ensure additional sealing of the pack contents against aroma and moisture losses. However, since none of these wrappings guarantee leak-proofing because of their construction, the aroma preservation of these conventional cigarette packs is unsatisfactory.